


The Devilman and Domesticity

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [16]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cooking, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: What would it be like to cook with Akira?





	The Devilman and Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Formerly a Patreon exclusive.
> 
> Headcanon that Akira loves the idea/image of his s/o being domestic.

Seeing as how Akira relied on the Makimura’s cooking for most of his life, he’d never actually done it for himself.  But he was definitely willing to learn when you suggested making something together, especially since there would be meat.

Figuring you should start simple, you opted for curry rice with salad.  Grocery shopping was a fun time, though you did need to lecture Akira on checking the prices of things, and that you did NOT need to buy 10 packs of beef.  But pushing the cart through the aisles, discussing each other’s tastes in food and walking home together (of course he insisted on carrying all the bags) made you giddy with glee.  It felt like the next step in being a couple. A step closer to being married, maybe? It might be too soon now, but you couldn’t help but think about it and grin. 

While the rice cooked, you prepped the vegetables together.  You were pleasantly surprised to find that Akira was a fairly quick study, efficiently cutting the tops off of carrots and peeling the potatoes without removing too much of the flesh.  The onions made both of you a bit weepy, but that in turn got you both to laugh. “Love you,” he said while wiping your eyes with a tissue. 

As you took out the meat and started cutting it into bite-sized cubes, Akira stepped back to study you.  He’d always known he would one day want to be married and have kids, but after becoming fused with a demon, that dream seemed in jeopardy.  

But not with you.  Everything was possible with you.  He could have it all.

Without warning, Akira embraced you from behind, slipping one hand up your shirt and the other down your pants.  

“What the--”

You yelped at the suddenness of his actions, but it was only a second before you were cringing and your face was contorting from pleasure.  The knife dropped from your hand and clattered on the cutting board. 

“Akira…”  

There was a grunt that appeared to be his response to your feeble call.  Groping at your chest, Akira delved his hand into your panties and grinned when he felt wetness.  

You tried to hang onto reason, tried to be the practical one, but then he yanked your pants down and spun you around to steal your words with a heated kiss.  His fingers disappeared inside your pussy without effort, causing you to cry out and gasp. You weren’t sure if you wanted to push him away or pull him closer, but you could do neither since your hands were still wet from handling the meat you were cutting.  

“Sorry,” he muttered in a completely not-sorry tone, “you just… you just look so cute in that apron that I can’t help it.”  He knelt so that your slit was directly in front of his face, and cast you a meaningful glance.

“Dinner can wait.  I wanna eat you first.”  

That night, you ended up ordering pizza instead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/QuillMind)


End file.
